


Shortcomings of a Perfectionist

by dolly_milk



Series: Delving into Depictions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Guys I think Lear has OCPD, POV First Person, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_milk/pseuds/dolly_milk
Summary: While Prince Lear can act as an arrogant and small-minded prince amongst other trainers on Pasio, there's a lot that goes through his mind on a daily basis. From the weight of his responsibilities, to being stuck on even the smallest mistakes he's made, it's hard not to have a migraine when other's tell him the solution is as simple as having a friend. Having to deal with OCPD, this is a character study observing how Lear handles this in the scope of one day.(Scroll down for happy cliff hanger uwu)
Relationships: Lyer | Lear/Original Character
Series: Delving into Depictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657579
Kudos: 11





	Shortcomings of a Perfectionist

_I could’ve become king._

_But this horrifying sensation came over me, I needed to run. From home? From Father? I couldn’t remember where, but before I could I tripped off my feet. A cliff, with unmeasurable height. I can’t swim like this- I can’t at all._

_Feeling the force of cold contact my face I knew I couldn’t make it-_

And I jolted awake. Familiarizing where I was, the room was dark. I was alone- and the red glare of my clock shows that it’s 5:50 am. 

It was just a dream, I tell myself. Just a dream. 

Groaning to realize that another night passed without proper rest, I run my hands through my hair and rub my eyes. Trying to recover from the adrenaline of separating falling to reality, I remind myself there’s no time to get caught up in this. 

I have a whole island I need to manage and no one else has the ability to. These ignorant trainers- the nuisance of those team break members, they kept cutting into my plans and I’m behind schedule. If I don’t get up now, I’m never going to get back on track. 

Lifting myself immediately off my bed, I immediately pace myself to the washroom to prepare. Turning on the lights, the first thing I see is my reflection. The dark circles under my eyes are apparent. Rubbing the surface beneath my eyes, part of me wonders if rubbing my skin could rid of the sunken feeling. But the only quick fix to that is covering it with my classic red visors. 

As I change into my typical uniform, the silk black button up with my red tie and my grey duck tail coat I’m still stuck on what that audacious trainer with the stupid hat had to say about my red visors. As if a commoner like himself believes he has a better sense of fashion than I do, him- and that other trainer is truly confident in wearing ball caps? It’s ridiculous. And on top of that, they have the audacity to tell me how to run my own island. 

Their infuriating spiels about friendship and bonds with their Pokemon. Little are they aware of how incompetent they are, with their cheap tricks, mega evolution- sync stones. It’s all a crutch weak trainers use to match up to my abilities. I’ve said it multiple times and I waste my time elaborating it again that true strength comes from relying on yourself. Not gimmicks, not teamwork, no one else but you. But no matter how many times I emphasize it, I can never get through that thick skull of theirs. 

I realized I got caught up in an internal monologue, while viscously cleaning my visors. Turning back to see what the time was on the red glare of my clock it’s already 6:10. Dammit, I’m already behind on schedule. Pacing across the room to pick up my phone, I check what I need to accomplish today. If I don’t get everything done by sunset, I’ll fail. 

But that’s not going to happen, because I’m not going to let others get into the way of my work. Scrolling up and down on the masterlist I created, I confirm that I need to survey the different environments of Pasio to observe what holograms need to be improved. While I take a scope of that, I’ll have to weed out a couple other Team Break members. If I could properly catch them, this wouldn’t have to keep wasting my time. But then there’s the chance of these self-righteous trainers thinking they can do my job better, yet claiming they’re helping me. 

Everyone thinks they’re better than me but I’ll show them. They’re not the ones that develop a whole island from scratch, they’re not the ones that developed an entirely new league. It’s why I need to show them how I achieved all of this, it’s why I deserve to become king. 

Making sure my red tie is perfectly symmetrical, I hesitate about having breakfast. I recall a quick memory, when I was younger mother would insist I would- the maidens that took care of me would scold me that a young prince needed to find proper balance in his life. That it wasn’t always about work. Wrong, they’re all wrong. They don’t have the same aspirations as me- 

“And mother’s not even here to tell me wrong” I blurt out. Realizing that my thoughts were starting to become overwhelming, I huff and shake my head. 

Time, I’m running out of time. Taking the pokeball of my Staraptor, I exit my Villa to survey Centra City. Normally Rachel and Sawyer would join me in these expeditions but they’ll weigh me down. I ordered them to keep these nuisance trainers out of my hair, but I doubt they’ll be able to do that. These self-righteous trainers are a magnet to me in the worst way possible. 

Every now and then my sight feels blurry from a lack of sleep, but no matter. I sped up my pace, with the best posture I could and I made it to Centra City. Pushing up my visor to my face, I skim the area. So far so good, if I’m correct the tourism in Pasio is increasing now that The League began. I’ve never been much of an economist, but I’d have to be. Father made it clear that a Prince, no, a King needs to be valuable and talented in all aspects. And that’s what I need to strive for everyday. 

But now that there’s more tourists arriving, I need to make Centra even grander. The place is starting to look run down- it doesn’t have the same air when I first envisioned this plaza. It needs to be better, for the six month anniversary of this opening. It’s not enough to have some mental notes on this so I type in what I need to fix on the red hologram of my watch. 

* * *

Hearing some disarray in the distance, I immediately picked up on that irritable sound as Team Break members. Terrorizing my island again and it’s only 8:20 am. What kind of criminal idiot decides to stir up trouble bright and early in the morning? In daylight? No matter, it makes it easier to deal with them. 

Once more to my ‘surprise’, that arrogant hill-billy Scottie and his flock of annoying friends are here. Claiming to save the day. But how would they be able to with how deaf they are? I’ve told them numerous times to get out of my way and they refuse to pay attention. 

Clearing my throat, and keeping a straight posture I jolt an accusatory finger to the three Team Break members. “And what is the meaning of this! You’ve made a terrible mistake to stir up trouble on my island- a third time now.” He grits his teeth. Their masks don’t hide much but he swears he’s dealt with the same Break members multiple times this week. Irritable. 

“We’ve got them covered Lear!” Rosa spoke up- already in a crooked looking fight stance with her Serperior by her side. 

“That’s PRINCE Lear- and I’ll have you know I can take care of this-” I throw Staraptors pokemon in the air and catch it with my left hand, releasing them to show off with the move Brave Bird. Immediately he took care of the puny Hoppip the Team Break member was using and they gasp. 

“That’s overkill!” The member shouts and immediately returns their beloved Hoppip to their Pokeball. 

“Why is that an issue? YOU’RE the ones causing havoc-” I snap back. Such hypocrisy from them. They steal from other people like Pokemon are objects, yet they care about their own Pokemon. It’s contradictory and double sided. 

Before the Break Member could respond, Scottie took care of the two other members with his Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. Like a deerling in the headlights, they returned their Pokemon and they retreated into the outskirts from Centra. Allowing the terrain of trees and bushes to hide them. 

“HEY- GET BACK HERE” I snap and throw another aggressive finger pointing at them before they leave. I ordered Staraptor to chase them, but it hesitated once it realized the plethora of Trees would cut their speed. Ultimately they would lose track, but they didn’t even try. 

Losing the effort to bicker to the Staraptor, I knew it would be like talking to a brick wall. To substitute my irritability I clench my fist intensely. Had I not been wearing gloves, I know the pressure of my fingers would’ve digged into the skin of my palm. 

I remembered Father would reprimand me for having too much of a temper, so sometimes I had to bite my tongue or clench my fist. Even though my frustrations came from the right place. Snapping out of my train of thought again, I’m unwelcomed by the pitchy voice of Scottie. 

“A little thank you would be nice, once in a while you know.” The brat crossed his arms and frowned a smile towards me. It seemed his petty friends Rosa and Cheren were expecting that too.

“Give you? Any of you my praise? That’s foolish to even consider it!” I cross my arms and tap my foot. 

“It may not look like it but we take care of Team Break just as often as you do Lear!” Rosa spoke up and leaned forward. She seemed so riled up about being justifiable that her face was turning red. It looked like some kind of allergic reaction. 

“It’s PRINCE Lear, you fool! How many times do I have to make that clear, are you deaf!” It’s as if she’s purposely trying to evade the title of Prince. As if she’s trying to prove a point I’m not good enough? What’s her problem or any of these stupid trainer’s problem. 

“That’s not the point-” Cheren rubbed the temples of his head irritably. “Before you got here we already handled a series of three separate groups of Break members. A little acknowledgement for our efforts- especially Scottie would mean a lot.” He halted himself there. But I knew he wanted to say something more. Insult me. I’m sure of it. 

“Yeah, you say that you can handle this on your own but you don’t realize it’s okay to have help, you know!” Scottie took his teal cap off and ran his head through his hair. “It’s not a crime to need help.” He said more softly. Why was there the sudden change of voice? Does he pity me? 

“Help? Help! The only help you three neanderthals could give is to leave me in peace so I could take care of business!” 

“If you keep this up Lear it’s not going to be-” Rosa twiddled her fingers. What is she holding back? 

“-It’s unsustainable. Everyone needs friends to help them out- say where’s Sawyer and Rachel?” Cheren asked. 

“Friends? Only the weak need friends! And for a reminder, those two are not my friends they’re my associates- no, subordinates.” I correct myself quickly. Dammit, I swear if they pick up on that… “-I’ve tasked them to take care of other pests on the island as well as keeping the likes of YOU three- and all else away from my work. In fact- we’re wasting time just bickering here!” I shout and I take a quick look at my hologram watch. It’s 8:25. 

Rosa picked up “If you’re so worried that you can’t handle taking care of everything that’s what friends are for you know…” She pouted again softly. Is she pitying me now too!?

“Ha, I’d expect someone with the amount of brain cells like you to think something like that! If I had friends simply to cater to my schedule they wouldn’t really be my friends now would they?” 

“-Oh so you do know what friendship is?” Cheren responds in a dry pan voice. 

“The POINT IS-” I raise my voice “-friends are needy and selfish. They expect time from you and I don’t have that. I don’t need that!” 

“I’m sensing a lot of hostility?” Scottie answered with a hint of confusion. 

“Never mind you and-” I huff, losing the ability to pick the right words and I slip saying what I automatically do. “-and your stupid hat! Why do I ever need to listen to the likes of you three? I never could from the way you gaundishly dress. Ha!” I let out an artificial laugh at the end and crossed my arms. 

I could feel their eyes burning on me, Cheren especially. What is he calculating? What is Rosa peering at? And most especially does Scottie think he’s above me just because of how beloved he is by every trainer here on my godforsaken island?

“Lear?” Scottie spoke up once more. I’m too tired to correct him again for the proper title, at this point he’s never going to learn. 

“What?” I accidentally let out a croak. For fucks sake. 

“We just don’t want you to be overly stressed kay? I’ll see you at the PML.” The man in the teal hat gives a hearty slap on my back. Why did he suddenly turn the other cheek? 

I click my tongue “As if you’ll make it far enough to face me.” I lift the visor off from my face to rub my eyes with one hand. It’s impossible to envision Scottie’s team making it that far to the finals. I blink to realize the moment I lifted my visors they’d be able to see how much sleep I lost. Dammit, dammit. Why did I do that? 

I know that’s the only thing I’m going to be thinking about for the rest of the day, and it’ll cloud my mind for what SHOULD be focused on work and only work. 

To recover quickly before I cause anymore self-deprecating damage to my image I clear my throat and attempt to return to my typical tone of voice. “Well you three have wasted enough of my time with this pointless banter, thank-you for that!” I huff sarcastically before checking my watch once more before dissipating. It’s 8:31. 

* * *

Now that Team Break is taken care of within the area, I can continue surveying the different environments for what I need to refine and reprogram for the holograms. The volcanos, the icy mountains, everything needs to be as realistic as possible. If it’s not perfect, then it’s nothing, I repeat to myself. 

But it’s hard to focus on what I need to work on, with my mind fixated on talking to those three idiots earlier. Friendship for them is easy, because they don’t think twice about it. It’s shallow for them. What do they think friendship is, truly? As far as I’m aware they keep telling me that they’re better at battling because they use their ‘bonds’ as a battling asset. It doesn’t make sense. But that’s why I lost to them that one time. That one time. Because they used a cheap trick and how they continuously rub it into my face for how friendship is ‘essential.’ 

Even Rachel and Sawyer are getting on my nerves about needing friends. It’s not just about me struggling to be co-dependant. That’s not the problem at all, and everyones too foolish to get that. 

And I’d rather not delve into why I feel hostile with friendships anyways. 

As much as I’m aware of, I could be pacing into a circle or climbing up to the tallest point of the glacier terrain. But I’m losing myself in my mind, and I don’t care about grounding myself right now. It doesn’t matter what time the clock strikes. 

Everyone that I’ve talked to on this island has been wrong about everything. They’ve continuously praised having Pokemon as their ‘equal’ or their ‘partner’ yet they use them like tools. They think they’re above me, they’re not. 

And they act as if they don’t use each other like assets either. Their lack of introspection is irritating. I feel like I’ve lost ten years of my life stressing about this for the past few months. 

I feel like I’m always losing time having to do what I was meant to do anyways. Even growing up, when I’d partake in school- our formal academies. I just wanted to go in and out of there, get the highest grades and graduate. But Mother was set on me making friends worthwhile. She always told me that life was more than ‘winning’ and ‘losing’ and work. 

But Father always pressed on the work aspect. As glorious as it is to become a King, he told me it comes with tremendous responsibility. So the friends I needed to make were also assets. Not that I needed anyone, but it was apart growing up that anyone else that ‘wanted’ to be friends with me had something else set in mind. It was always one-sided. 

Mother didn’t think so, Father thought it was worthwhile but they were both wrong. 

But maybe I’m in the wrong for slandering Mother like that… I shouldn’t think like that. She only wanted what was best for me.

Of everyone I had to talk to, I recall putting everything on halt the moment I met one legitimate friend. I actually sacrificed time and work just to have her company and no one else was able to steal that from me. 

I could’ve spent those hours training, but I wanted to talk to her. She’d confide in me and she valued my thoughts. She actually listened- it was mutual. I didn’t always understand her point of view on things- how she treated her team differently, almost coddling them to compare. But she made sense, she was kind and considerate to everyone around them. Her sense of competition was independent, there was true strength in it. She wasn't hypocritical like these trainers I have to tolerate everyday here. 

I wanted to capture that energy- I felt she was the only one that really lifted me up, aside from Mother. I suppose Father gave me all the assets I needed to succeed in life- but it wasn’t really what I needed. I knew what I was capable of when it came down to something linear like business. But when my mind burned on the smallest of mistakes, Mother would say something poetic- but true. 

And her- she would do the same thing, maybe with a little bit of a stutter but I liked that about her. 

I wanted to see her almost everyday, no matter how it got in the way of my plans. It became a part of the routine I wanted. It was a self-applied rule, it was mandatory for me to see her- and no one else insisted this on me. I just wanted to talk to her, dance with her. Watch her battle- with a genuine spirit like no one else I met. 

But I don’t know where she is now. Not that it matters- or maybe it does cause I wonder how she’s doing every now and then. And how I continuously think about the small things. 

But I don’t have her contact so it doesn’t matter. And we’re both busy anyways- she’s the only one that I know- that I knew worked as hard as I did. 

She was the only person that understood how to strive for their goals. She was the only one that seemed to truly respect me, to actually ‘get’ that I had all these aspirations.

I always try to filter out those sob stories where friends and partners alike drifted apart because they didn’t click anymore. But a lot of those people bantering were selfish. They had the opportunity to connect again if they were given the opportunity. 

But we didn’t- it was her fault- that-. 

I huff and I realize that no one else is around me, so that I could have the opportunity to rub my sleep deprived eyes without worrying that anyone would see. Before I return back into my half-baked thoughts. Recalling that I was entranced on her- that I missed her-

Right. 

It was her fault- her fault why we’re not together right now. She could’ve been there for me when I needed her, but maybe it was my fault for falling into this stupid state of vulnerability to need her company. 

It’s not just the loss of time that I can’t afford to meet a new friend, nor is it my capacity to. It’s simply the fact that no one else clicks- and maybe it was my fault that I wasn’t there for her either. 

We were in the same boat for a lot of things… unreasonable standards from their Father, others that deemed they cared about us, only to be used by others. She confided in me a lot and I did too. 

I should’ve been there for her when her Mother passed away, but I was an idiot for getting so caught up in my one work that we both drifted apart months prior. 

I was caught up in being selfish. I know friendship isn’t a constant give and take- but it doesn’t matter now. 

I don’t have time to meet someone like her again. I blink and I realize I’m back into reality- after half memories, suppressed or treasures- and half honest reflections of feelings. But I’m here in reality. 

* * *

I ground my feet to realize I didn’t get that far past the mountain terrain before the volcanos. If I really was pacing in circles, I’ll never be able to shake the thought of others glaring at me in confusion or concern. These thoughts are not worth my time and yet I’m fixated on everything that I did wrong. The smallest details where I slip up. 

How can I be the best I can possible be when I make the stupidest slip ups like this? 

I really allowed myself to get caught up in the thoughts of nothing. I didn’t do anything else productive today! How much time did I waste? I frantically pull up my sleeve to see the time on my watch. It’s 9:00am. I actually wasted half an hour doing nothing. Rubbing the temples of my head, I realize I’m not in the mindspace to work on anything else but training. 

Since I’m here I might as well amp up my team. Repetition for the best moves, until it’s down to a T. I’ll continuously motivate myself to be the best with the best combination of moves, the best balance of type advantage, the best stats- IVs- EVs and nothing cheap. By the time the sunsets, I’d accomplish all of this on top of what I needed to get done today.

* * *

Hours pass and I still can’t shake the stupid thoughts out of my head. I hate how I had to wake up exhausted, if it wasn’t like that, then it wouldn’t have led to this domino effect- the downstream of everything that went wrong. 

How I was ten minutes late- I could’ve taken care of Team Break yet Scottie and his team already took care of most of them before me. How I didn’t think quick enough to catch the members that diminished into the forest and how I’ll have to deal with them again in the future. How I didn’t keep my guard constantly up and let my voice soften, to actually let Scottie and his ‘friends’ witness the sight of my sleep deprivation. 

I can’t afford to have an off day like this, it’ll downstream into more off days because I just so happened to let today slip. 

Today could’ve been different. Everything could’ve been different- if the world was perfect. And if the world was perfect, I didn’t have to stress myself out like this. 

Gritting my teeth so hard that it felt like my migraine was strengthening, I took a quick glance at my watch to see the time. It’s 4:15. I practically wasted the whole day. I couldn’t believe I let myself do that. All this training and I didn’t get that far. 

How much of this was it actually worth training? It looked like I made no progress at all- it’s because my team isn’t trying their best. I’m sure of it. It’s not because of me. Everything around me is the problem right? No… I don’t know. 

I get so caught up with multiple minute thoughts at once, I slip and I yell “IT’S NOT MY FAULT.” I might as well be clinically insane with how often this will happen. My volume was unchecked for, as it echoed across the horizon and I swore others could’ve heard that. 

I dig my foot into the ground, to shuffle out some of my anger but it does nothing. So I rip the watch out of my hand and throw it as far as I can. I realize I threw it far past the edge of the cliff- and it fell into the ocean, drowning. 

It took a while for a cool down period, thankfully no one had to witness that. Other than my Staraptor, but that doesn’t count. Using them to fly back to Centra City, I figure I could salvage the rest of this unproductive day if I could get some updates on Rachel and Sawyer, then finish some paperwork in my personal Villa. 

I’m trying to keep a productive mindset but I’m still irritated that I really let myself throw that watch into the ocean. Now Rachel’s going to ask what happened to it- I couldn’t lie to her, but I’m going to sound like an idiot if i tell her. And it’s obvious that I can afford another watch- a whole company of watches if I needed to but it’s not numerical like that. I didn’t need to throw my watch like that, to get caught up in my anger like a fool. 

* * *

By chance, I’m able to find Rachel and Saywer exiting the Pokemon Centre, it’s been an entire day without seeing two facial expressions that are actually glad to witness my presence. But does it really count? They’re hired to treat me nice. They’re not genuinely friendly towards me. 

No matter about these useless thoughts- I just need to ask them about their report. That’s it- I tell myself sourly. 

As the two approach me, Rachel speaks up first. “Master Lear! There you are… we’re glad to see you!” 

I cross my arms and huff “You see me everyday.” Are they truly glad? 

She completely disregards the comment and says “Sawyer and I took care of multiple Break members today! And we caught ‘em too-” 

Sawyer spoke up “Young Master, in addition we were able to contact the International Police to aid with the crime here-” 

“The international police?” I turn my head up to him immediately. “This better not get out of hand- if Father finds out the island isn’t a success-” 

“Everything is under control, young lord. We can promise you that.” Sawyer confirms. 

“How was your day Master Lear? You looked like you worked three times as hard today!” Rachel spouted cheerfly with her slow voice. 

I didn’t know how to respond to that. I couldn’t lie to them. But it seems both got the gist of what happened. 

“Awho cheer up, we hate to see you like that. Where’s the arrogant bantering?” Rachel probed and waved her floppy sleeves around. 

“It’s whatever.” I snap and immediately change topics. “Sawyer- how is the numbers on the tourism? Do we need to be concerned with the construction of more hotels and resorts?” 

“We’ve already contacted the appropriate number of staff with contracts to get everything done on time. There’s an increase for tourism as well as numerous trainers joining to register for the League- but everything is a gradual pace, Young Master.” Sawyer nods. 

Finally, something that’s actually in order today. That was the good news that I needed to hear. “Brilliant- we’ll have to scout these new trainers as soon as possible for a proper introduction! They deserve to witness who created the very island they stepped on- and to bask in my glory before they’re immediately demolished in battle!” I laugh theatrically. 

“That’s the spirit, Master Lear!” Rachel smiled, glad to see my typical demeanour. In fact a ferry just came to dock a couple new trainers- and they’re harbouring a lot of fans too! The crowd is insane- you should steal the spotlight” She insisted. 

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day- shall we?” I insisted, I could finally feel myself de-stressing. I was curious to find how important these trainers truly were and I was ready to tell them off.

* * *

As we made our way to the docks, it wasn’t a challenge at all for Sawyer to cut room for the three of us through the crowd. It felt like a gamble for what kind of trainers I would introduce myself to. Would they be a worthy opponent or would they just be the same likeness of Scottie and his group… 

Picking up on the screams and banter of fans, I roll my eyes realizing that some that arrived were Coordinators. The most popular being an ‘icon’ named Dawn. She was accompanied with some feeble looking green haired kid, and a blonde girl about the same age as him. Immediately I felt my migraine surfacing again, they seemed to fit that hypocritical self-righteousness of Scottie. 

No matter, I’ll tell them how wrong their ideology is and how I’ll beat them to shreds even before they make it to the tournament. 

With Sawyer and Rachel behind my back, ready to support me and anticipate some princely spiel I adjust my tie, and remembered to keep my posture straight, perfect, confident. As I was about to open my mouth- shout the typical ‘you there’ to the popular group docking, instead my jaw is left agape at a different individual that revealed themselves from the ship. 

It was her- unless I’m being delusional. 

But she looks just the same- as if all the turmoil in the world didn’t change her at all. Her face was just as kind as I last saw it. Genuinely kind, not like the plastic smiles like every other trainer here. 

She made herself further from the docks and closer to me. Tapping in crystal embedded heels, it seemed like she was waltzing more than walking- with delicate strength. She picked up her rose-tinted dress in an effort not to trip. I could’ve been starstruck by the glimpse of her, but I swore she cut past any fans or others to walk up to me. Is she actually walking up to me? 

Is it really her? It has to be- no one else has her hair like carnation- her freckles like stars- her lips- her lips- moving? 

Oh god. She’s talking- I haven’t heard her voice in so long. 

“Lear- is that really you?” She laughs softly. How did she make her way in front of me? It’s as if time is jumping back and forth with me.

I struggle to find any words, but Rachel speaks up first for me. 

“Uhmm- it’s PRINCE Lear for your information-” She corrects, while I feel the glare of Sawyer, and multiple others fixated on whatever expression I’m processing right now. All that I can recognize is this horrible rush of heat to my face. If I’m burning up this’ll be the end of me. 

But she’s burning up too, so many that’s ok. 

“Hm? No, I think I much prefer just Lear-” she jokingly poked at Rachel’s correction. 

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her and asked “Who do you think you are?” 

“-Cupid...” I answer Rachel without looking away from her. Cupid laughs and suddenly takes both of my hands- to hold or to shake? I can’t tell and I’m stuck on what I’m supposed to do. 

“Hey- I uhm, I missed you, you know” She mumbled. I missed the sound of that, no one I know talks as genuinely as that. 

Needing to hide that feeling of infatuation, I revert back to that demeanour that others recognize me for. I can feel their eyes burning on me and I can’t afford them to question what’s going on. “So you think you can handle facing me in the league? You just might be wrong-” I strike my hand to point at her. I feel weak seeing her blue eyes again, but I have to keep up an act or others are going to know-

“Hm, I guess I can try. Or maybe- hey, do you think it’s cheating if we team up?” She lowers the hand that I point towards her and immediately shapes my hand to hold. I’m weak and I can’t take my hand away from her. 

I respond as quickly as I’m able to find words “You really think I’d team up with anyone? You- I” I laugh nervously and I feel my voice wavering. 

Rachel and Sawyer give each other a shared look and I hate it. 

Cupid continued to hold my hand and she tilted her head, ever so slightly, waiting for me to finish my sentence. What was I going to say? I can’t talk straight around her and she’s messing with my mind. 

“I…” I huff and I whisper as quietly as I can to her. “I missed you too...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have a lot of lore for Prince Lear's dynamic with my Coordinator OC Cupid, I just don't know how to write it yet. Also I didn't proof read what I wrote oh well have fun.


End file.
